kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter 2016 Event/@comment-9140566-20160215225624/@comment-109.51.120.126-20160215235907
Dear Liquidreaper666, please be advised that this post is a wall of text, but contains vital information for your success. Please read it all, and maybe learn something useful for the future. First: There is a thing called overweight mechanics, in which some ships get accuracy penalty for using guns too heavy for their class, while using guns fit for the class (example - the guns that came equipped on them) gives them accuracy bonus. This applies to FBB and BBV currently. CL have a similar mechanics, but no penalty. Using guns smaller than 20.3cm on CL give them accuracy bonus. Using 20.3cm guns on CL has no penalties. Second: Combined fleets nerf the accuracy of all assigned ships, specially Surface Task Force type. Add to that the overweight mechanics, and you have a missfest clusterf*ck about to happen. Third: You should thoroughly read the Combat page. It has everything you need to know about equipment setups and other useful things. Now that we have that out of the way, I'll point out what is wrong with your fleet (I assume that you don't have night battle equips): Kongou: Overweight and single attack. Greatly reduced accuracy. Proper setup - 2x 35.6cm + seaplane + AP shell/Radar. Kirishima: Slight overweight and single attack. Slightly reduced accuracy. Proper setup - 2x 35.6cm + seaplane + AP shell/Radar. Yamashiro: OK guns, but less than ideal. Proper setup - 2x 35.6cm + seaplane + AP shell/Radar. Optional - can equip seaplane bomber on biggest slot instead of recon seaplane, to aid with opening airstrike and overall air power. Caution though, if she loses all seaplane bombers, she'll be unable to use artillery spotting attacks. Ryuujou: OK setup, but can be improved. Usually, blue planes are equipped on high capacity slots, while dive bombers are equipped on low capacity slots. Type 2 Recon does not see much use, but that 3 plane slot isn't of much use either. Recomendation - blue plane on biggest slot, green plane on medium slot, red plane on small slot, yellow plane/yellow gun on smallest slot. Junyou: OK setup. Recomendation - switch Saiun for another green plane, switch Ryuujou's Type 2 Recon for Saiun. Atago: Less than ideal setup. Proper setup - 2x 20.3cm + seaplane + radar. Tatsuta: Bad setup. Two guns + torpedo is a luck-based night cut-in setup. Proper setup - 2x 15.5cm triple yellow guns + radar. Recomendation - Switch Tatsuta for a better CL. Kuma-class, Nagara-class, Sendai-class. Kitakami: Bad setup. Hyoteki does not count as torpedo for cut-in setups. Proper setup - 2x 15.5cm triple yellow guns + Hyoteki. When night equips are available, there is a better setup. Yuudachi: Bad setup. Two guns + torpedo is a luck-based night cut-in setup. Proper setup - 2x main guns + radar. Shigure: WTF setup. I don't even. Proper setup - 2x Quint/Quad O2 torps + main gun OR 3x Quint/Quad O2 torps. Recomendation - place her in the last fleet slot, for the clutch shot at night. Shimakaze: See Yuudachi. Fubuki: See Yuudachi. Finally, study the Combined Fleet page for info about available formations and their pros and cons. Good luck, have fun.